


He would rather text.

by ElisaReven



Series: he prefers to text [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, texting relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a drunken text message. Molly was out with the girls from Uni and her head was swimming through the seven cocktails she had consumed. She sure how she had decided this was the right course of action but her mobile was in her hand and she was typing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He would rather text.

It started with a drunken text message. Molly was out with the girls from Uni and her head was swimming through the seven cocktails she had consumed. She sure how she had decided this was the right course of action but her mobile was in her hand and she was typing.

_You are an idiot! Everything is always about you, why couldn’t you have left me alone? Molly_

She re-read it, then deleted it. There was no way she could be so rude to him. Molly typed out a new message.

_Hi you, you should definitely be here! Molly_

Sherlock looked down at his phone, furrowing his brow. It was very rare for Molly to text him first. He wondered if she had a case for him.

**Why? What is there? SH**

_Because I said so, and I am here. Molly_

**Is there an advantage to me being there? SH**

_There could be. ;-) Molly_

**Molly I do not understand the meaning of those symbols together. SH**

_It was a winking smiley face silly. Molly_

**Oh. What is the advantage of my being in the same place as you? SH**

_We would be together. My friends are too busy with each other. Molly_

**You wish to use me to stave off boredom? SH**

_Maybe. I just thought we could be doing something a lot more fun … if we were together. Molly_

(He could almost hear the slurring of her words.)

**Molly you are drunk. It may be an idea for you to leave your friends and go home. SH**

_I can’t just leave by myself. How would I get home? Molly_

**A cab? SH**

_On my own in the middle of the night? Molly_

**You are a grown woman Doctor Hooper. I am sure you will be fine. SH**

_Ok. You might be right my feet do hurt a bit. I’ll get a cab. Molly_

**Ok. SH**

_Don’t stop talking to me though. Molly_

**Why? SH**

_So I don’t look like a loser I can pretend I’m going home to the person I’m talking to. Molly_

**Don’t come here. SH**

_I wasn’t planning to. Molly_

**Good. SH**

_Why are you so cruel? Molly_

_(_ Sherlock looked at that message for a long time. He couldn’t help but feel confused. She had to know he had never intentionally hurt her with his words?)

**I am a sociopath. SH**

_No you’re not you just say that to protect yourself. I don’t know why you have to be so cruel to me. Molly_

**When am I cruel? I took you to a crime scene. SH**

(Yeah and then made me feel so stupid by telling everyone me and Tom had split up. Molly thought to herself. She was in the back of a black London cab now her head tilted to one side. The driver didn’t speak to her much, noting that she was enthralled by her phone.)

_I left Tom. Molly_

**I know that. How is it relevant? SH**

_I always end up ruining it. Molly_

**Ruining what? SH**

_My life. Molly_

**Molly don’t be dramatic. SH**

_How would you know anything? Oh you’re so hard done by little rich boy who is so smart he could do anything he wanted! But instead sits at home being BORED . . ._

_You make it seem like you had a horrible childhood but your parents are lovely!_

**When did you meet my parents? SH**

_That is hardly the point Sherlock! You’re just a spoilt brat! I can’t believe I ever thought you were anything else. Molly_

**What exactly have I done to deserve this? SH**

**(** There was no reply from Molly after that. He supposed she had reached home and fallen asleep. It wasn’t often that Sherlock Holmes was surprised by women but he hadn’t quite understood her sudden change in mood towards him. At first he had thought she was trying to flirt with him. He needed to find out if what she had said was true so he sent off another text.)

**John am I a spoilt brat? SH**

**_Umm Sherlock its midnight. Can we talk in the morning? J_ **

**No answer my question SH**

**Please SH**

**_You can be. Why? J_ **

**Molly said I was. I think I will need to apologize to her for something, though I am unsure what I did this time. SH**

(All john Watson could do was laugh as he set his phone back on the bedside table and curled his body around his wife.)

 

**Go to your kitchen. SH**

(Molly groaned putting a hand on her forehead. The light on her phone stung her hung over eyes.)

_Why? Molly_

**Just do it. SH**

(Sherlock waited for a reply, he looked down at his phone anxiously. He knew Molly was not up to her full speed with the after effects of the alcohol in her body but she was still taking to long.)

_Are they from you? Molly_

**Yes they are. Do you like them? SH**

_Yes, purple tulips are gorgeous. Thank you. Molly_

**It was my pleasure. SH**

_The card says sorry. Why are you apologizing? Molly_

**I have not . . . is that not the correct thing for me to do? SH**

_I think it should be me saying sorry, that’s all. Molly_

**Oh. SH**

_I shouldn’t have text you. I’m sorry. Molly_

**It’s fine Molly. SH**

 

(Sherlock hadn’t spoken to Molly again for five days. there wasn’t any cases that needed him to go to St Barts and she hadn’t text him. It wasn’t unusual for Sherlock not to speak to people for long periods of time. Still he found himself wanting her to text him.)

**John what is wrong with her? Why isn’t she texting me? SH**

**_You could just text her Sherlock. J_ **

**Why would I do that? SH**

**_Really? J_ **

**Well what would I say? SH**

**_What do you want to say to her? J_ **

**I don’t know. SH**

 

 

(He doesn’t text her. she doesn’t text him. He has to go into Barts for some experiments and examine a body. The pathologist bumbles about him as she normally does, tripping over her words and pandering to his every whim. Then his mouth ran away with him. Or more like his mind ran off before his mouth could stop the words. Molly had darted from the room and not come back to the lab whilst he had been there.)

**Molly Hooper when you arrive home go to your kitchen table. SH**

_Don’t tell me what to do Sherlock! Molly_

(She was refreshingly forceful through texting.)

**Please go to your kitchen table. SH**

(No reply. 30 minutes go by. An hour. Two hours three hours.)

_Thank you Sherlock. Molly_

**It was not a problem. Do you like them? SH**

_Yes. I needed a new pair of earrings. Molly_

**Yes the hoops you wear are not right for you. SH**

**What I mean to say is these will be more suited to your frame. SH**

**Molly? SH**

_I understand. The hoops are a bit young for me. Molly._

 

**He is going to ask you out on a date. SH**

_And? Molly_

**You should say no. SH**

_Why? M_

**It has not been long since your break up with Tom. SH**

_Don’t say his name and it’s been over a year. M_

**He has bad breath, SH**

**He isn’t right for you. SH**

**Forty-one is too much of an age difference. SH**

**He is lawyer. SH**

**Molly? SH**

**He has a wife. And three children. SH**

**Molly? Are you even listening to me? SH**

_Yes I am Sherlock. I said no to him. Does he really have three children? M_

**Yes SH**

_Seven years isn’t that big of a difference. M_

_I wasn’t going to say yes to him anyway. M_

**Good SH**

_Sherlock, are you watching me? M_

**Of course not. I passed by the cafeteria and saw you with him. SH**

_And did a background check on him? M_

**I called Lestrade. SH**

_Oh right. M_

_Did you need anything? I can come back up. M_

**No Molly it is fine. I can manage. SH**

_Coffee? M_

**Are you offering to make it? SH**

 

(Now it was Sherlock’s turn to be drunk. Not that it took a lot for him feel the effects of the whiskey.)

**When you were drunk you text me. SH**

_Wow that was a long time ago. M_

**Eight months and two weeks ago. SH**

_Ok, yes I did text you then. M_

**Why? SH**

_I was thinking about you I supposes. People do silly things. M_

**The do don’t they. SH**

**Molly I have been drinking for some time. SH**

_Oh. So . . . what do you want to talk about? M_

**I don’t know really. SH**

**Just wanted to talk to you I suppose. SH**

_Sherlock are you drunk? M_

**Of course not, John has been making me coffee. SH**

_Is it just coffee? M_

**No I don’t think it is. SH**

_Ha-ha. Good for John. M_

**What is that supposed to mean? SH**

**Molly come to Baker Street if its convenient SH**

_It isn’t sorry Sherlock. M_

**Come anyway. SH**

_I’ll talk to you at work Sherlock. Goodnight M_

**Good night doctor Hooper. SH**

 

_Where are you? He is just sitting in the lab staring at an empty microscope! M_

**_Sorry I have a thing with Mary and the baby. Just tell him to go home. J_ **

_I hate him. M_

**_What did he say? J_ **

_I am a complete idiot John. Why do I keep letting him doing this to me? M_

**_You’re not an idiot Molly. What did he say? J_ **

_***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************_

**_Sherlock Holmes you ungrateful dick head! J_ **

**What are you talking about John? SH**

**_How can you even ask that? Go find her and say you are sorry! J_ **

**Sorry for what I only told her the truth. SH**

**_Telling Molly that she looks like a mouse which repulses you is not GOOD! J_ **

**I only meant that she should attempt to dress more appropriately for her age. SH**

**_She dresses fine Sherlock. J_ **

**She dresses like a 12 year old. SH**

**It isn’t acceptable John. SH**

**She is the top pathologist at Barts, she should dress to suit her role. SH**

**_You’re an idiot Sherlock! Go apologize now J_ **

**I have. She cried. Again. Why does she cry? SH**

**_Because you upset her. J_ **

**She is confusing SH**

**_Something Sherlock Holmes doesn’t understand and know everything about. I should document this day. J_ **

**Not funny John. SH**

************~~~~~~~~~~~~************

_Thank you John. Molly_

 

**You are dating him? SH**

_Leave me alone Sherlock I’m on a date. M_

**Look at him. He isn’t normal. SH**

_You aren’t normal. M_

**Excuse me for helping. SH**

**Honestly he drives a cia. SH**

**You should not be on this date Molly. SH**

**I need your help at Barts. SH**

**Don’t ignore me Molly. SH**

**That’s the third time he has gone to bathroom. He is an addict. SH**

_Sherlock are you watching me? M_

**No. SH**

_Then how do you know he has gone to the bathroom? M_

**I was hungry. SH**

_So you came here? M_

**He isn’t right for you. SH**

_Oh really? Where are you? M_

_Never mind I can see you M_

_Not the best disguise. M_

**Hiding in plain sight. You didn’t see me until you were looking for me. SH**

_Is he really an addict? M_

**Yes. And he picks his nose in public. SH**

**That wasn’t very discrete molly. SH**

_I’m going home. M_

**The fourth date? Do you think he is right for you? SH**

_How did you find out? I’ve been able to keep it from you so far! M_

**Mary and John slipped up. SH**

_I’ll kill them. M_

**He is short . . . and blonde? SH**

_Yes he is. He is nice too. M_

**Not your type. SH**

_Not a sociopath M_

**Do you love him? SH**

_What? We’ve only been dating for three weeks. M_

_He is lovely though. A doctor at Barts. M_

**A paediatrician. He will bore you Molly. SH**

_He is normal you mean. He won’t bore me. Sometimes not being hectic is nice. M_

**You don’t like that restaurant. SH**

_Leave me alone Sherlock. I’m going to text you through my whole date. M_

**I’m doing a background check on him. SH**

_No you’re not. M_

**Is it going to be serious with him? SH**

_I don’t know. Why are you so interested? M_

**I don’t want your relationship getting in the way of my work. SH**

_Always the gentleman Sherlock. M_

**What do you mean? SH**

_I’ll be at work tomorrow, come by if you want. M_

 

**Where are you? You said to meet you here? SH**

**Your shift started an hour ago. SH**

**Molly Hooper, you are late for work. SH**

**Molly I’ve been here for three hours where are you? SH**

************~~~~~~~~~~~~************

**_She might be ill Sherlock. J_ **

**She would have called in sick. SH**

**_Just spoke to her, she is fine. Mike got ill last night she had to take him to hospital. She was with him. J_ **

**Oh. SH**

**_Leave her alone. She is still with him. J_ **

**It is inconvenient for me. I have things I need her to do. SH**

**_Make your own coffee Sherlock. J_ **

 

_I haven’t seen you for a long time. M_

**Been busy. Case in Scotland. SH**

_Oh ok. Sorry I disturbed you. M_

**You are about to go on your tenth date with him. SH**

_Yes we are going to the theatre. M_

**Why are you texting me? SH**

_It might be getting serious. M_

**It would appear to be going that way. SH**

**Are you happy? SH**

_He makes me laugh. M_

**That wasn’t the question. SH**

_Of course he makes me happy. He is lovely M_

**You have said that before. So why text me? SH**

_I don’t know. I was thinking about you. M_

**You should be thinking about him. SH**

_Yes I should. M_

**The pathologist here is useless. SH**

_Oh? M_

**My work would go much faster if you were here. He is not as competent as you. SH**

_Is that a compliment Mr Holmes? M_

**I suppose it is. SH**

_Do you think I should go on this date? M_

**Do you want to go on this date? SH**

_I don’t know. I just . . ._

_He isn’t_

**Finish a sentence Molly. SH**

_He isn’t you. M_

**Molly. I’m sorry. SH**

_I know. M_

**He would be a good boyfriend. SH**

_You checked up on him didn’t you? M_

**Yes. SH**

_And? M_

**Nothing. He is as he seems. A funny paediatrician, with no criminal record. He likes cats. He wants children, he would come home to every night. No doubt on his loyalty. SH**

**He would be perfect for you Molly. SH**

_Thank you Sherlock. M_

**He will probably propose soon. SH**

_What? M_

**He bought a ring a few days ago. SH**

_Oh. M_

**Will you say yes? SH**

_Should I say yes? M_

**You should. But I don’t want you too. SH**

_Why not? It wouldn’t change the work Sherlock. I’ll still be around to help you. M_

**That isn’t what I meant. Have a nice evening Molly Hooper. SH**

 

**_I just had coffee with Molly. J_ **

**And? SH**

**_She said you haven’t spoke to her with a month. J_ **

**I haven’t. SH**

**_Why not? J_ **

**She doesn’t need me talking to her. And I have had no cases needing me to go to Barts. SH**

**_She misses you. J_ **

**She shouldn’t be. She has him. SH**

**_Oh I get it. J_ **

**Get what john? SH**

**_You’re jealous and you’re mopping around. J_ **

**John. SH**

**_You could just admit it you know. Sentiment might be the advantage here. J_ **

**You do realise that I am married to my work? SH**

**_So you do have feelings for her then? J_ **

**John. Stop it. SH**

**_Mary thinks you love her. J_ **

**_Molly I mean. You love molly. J_ **

**_Are you ignoring me now? J_ **

**Yes. SH**

**_Well don’t. you should go see her. but not at the morgue. J_ **

**Why would I do that? SH**

**_Cause she probably needs you to. J_ **

**She doesn’t need me. SH**

*************~~~~~~~~~~~*************

Sherlock Holmes get your butt round to Molly’s house! Mary

**Why? SH**

She is not with Mike anymore! Mary

**Why not? SH**

He asked her to marry him. Mary

**And? SH**

She said no. Mary

Are you going? Mary

**I don’t know what I am supposed to say. SH**

Just go to her, it will come. Mary

**I am outside her flat already. I can see her through the window. SH**

Just knock on the door. Don’t pick the lock. Mary

**What if she doesn’t want to see me? SH**

Are you 15 years old? Seriously the great detective cannot deduce the woman that loves him! Mary.

**I have an idea. SH**

 

**Come to your front window! SH**

_Sherlock what are you doing down there? I’ll come down. M_

**No stay there. I find it hard to say these things so this will be easier. SH**

_Ok. M_

**You said no to him? SH**

_I did_

**Why?**

_I didn’t love him._

**Do you love someone else?**

_You know I do._

**Do you love me?**

_Always._

**Molly you should know that this is not my area. I’ll forget important dates and going out for dinner is dull.**

_I work long hours and I have a cat._

**I won’t talk to you for days, but it doesn’t mean that I have changed my mind on you.**

_Ok._

**When I’m on case I might not come home for days. But I will eventually come back.**

_Sherlock I know what you are like on a case. Why are you telling me all this?_

**Can we take it slowly?**

_Take what slowly Sherlock?_

**Our relationship. Don’t date anyone else.**

_There wouldn’t be a point anyway. It never works out._

**Molly I have . . . you cannot ask me to say it yet, but there is a feeling for you.**

**I have sentiment towards you.**

_Sherlock. I love you._

**I know you do.**

_So slowly then?_

**If that is ok?**

_Let’s start with texting yeah. I want you to text me every day._

**I can do that.**

_Whenever you think about me?_

**That might be difficult.**

_Why?_

**I always think about you.**

 

_Sherlock you should very much be here. Mx_

**Why? You are out with your friends. Sx**

_But it would be more fun if you were here. X_

**I am not good in social situations you know that. X**

_I would love to see you deduce these girls. I don’t really know why I’m friends with them. x_

**Then go home. X**

_Are you going to be there when I arrive? X_

**Why would I be? X**

_So we could have some of our own fun. X_

**Molly are you drunk? X**

_Yes I am but it doesn’t mean I don’t want you. We have been together for three months, and all we have done is kiss. X_

**We said slowly. X**

_I know. I don’t mind honestly I don’t. X_

_But I could be doing something with my tongue right now. X_

**What would that be? X**

_Well, first I would kiss down that beautiful body of yours, nipping slightly at your skin. X_

**Go on x**

_My fingers would wrap around you, stroking you softly, as I lower myself to my knees. X_

**Sounds nice. X**

_Then my tongue will move the length of you, touching so gently you can barely feel it. but it will send a shiver through your body. x_

**It already is. X**

_My lips will fit neatly over you and I’ll look into your eyes as I take all of you into my mouth. Sucking hard. X_

_Each movement will be faster, my hands will hold on to you, lacing with your fingers. X_

**Molly x**

_Yeah you will call my name as you come into my mouth. Then I’ll let you unwrap me. Take all of my clothes off. X_

**I’ll run my hands all over your body I won’t leave a single part of your skin cold as I lay you down on the bed. X**

_What are you going to do to me Sherlock? X_

**What do you want me to do? X**

_I want your hands on me. Feel my breasts under you and your body between my legs. Use your mouth. X_

**Oh I will Molly. I’m going to part your legs and press my tongue against you, lapping at you, two fingers pushing inside you. X**

_Oh god Sherlock that sounds amazing! X_

**You’re going to scream my name as you orgasm from the touch of my tongue x**

_I think I need to leave this club now. X_

**Molly Hooper, when I am done with my mouth I’m going make you taste yourself on my tongue. I’ll wrap your body with my arms and hold you tight to me, lacing your neck with soft kisses. I’m going to bite down on that fleshy part between your neck and shoulder.**

_Wow x_

**I will leave a mark on you. You are mine. X**

_I am yours. X_

**Then I am going to push myself into you, I won’t be able to take it slow. X**

_I don’t want it slow. I want you to drill me into the mattress. I’ll spin us over so I am straddling you. X_

**Take control of me Molly. X**

_I’ll bat your hands away so we only touch at out cores. I’ll ride you hard and fast. I’ll moan as im doing it, you are so big it hurts but the pain only increases my enjoyment. X_

**Molly get a cab now. X**

_I’m going x_

**Come here x**

_On my way x_

**Molly I am going to sleep with you tonight. X**

 

_Have fun on your case. I’ll see you when you get home. X_

**Thank you Molly. I should only be gone one night. X**

_Ok. X_

**Molly Hooper, I will always be yours, the only sentiment in my heart. X**

_I love you too Sherlock x_

**Author's Note:**

> ok I think I have an obsession with writing as many different ways of these two getting together. this was probably the nicest way so far. I ship sherlolly all the way!  
> let me know what you think  
> x


End file.
